Rival Roommates
by abigold3
Summary: After much convincing from Charlie, Bella is going to Dartmouth, but thanks to her late application the only dorms left are co-ed. What will Bella do when she finds out she doesn't just have ONE guy roommate but TWO? More thorough summary inside. BxE R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dear God, please shoot me now despite what some might think I unfortunately do not own Twilight. WAH!!! Amen**

**Summary: After much persuasion from her father Bella Swan is going to college. Unfortunately, since Bella was so late in applying to Dartmouth not only does she have to pay a fine, but there is also the slight mishap in dorms. The only dorms left are co-ed. What will Bella do when she finds out that she is not only with ONE guy but TWO? Edward Cullen is the smartest, hottest, most popular guy on campus whereas Jacob Black is the amazingly sweet guy who Bella immediately feels connected with. Things are about to get awkward when both Edward and Jacob fall head over heels for Bella. **

**BPOV**

"Bells! Hurry it up, it's time to go!" I sighed and took one last look around my room. This was the time I would see my now empty room until winter break. _I can't believe I let Charlie convince me to go to Dartmouth, I could be going to the school in Seattle so that I would be close by in case something happens to Charlie. _

I had told my dad that the reason I didn't want to go to college was because I was sick of school, but truthfully it was because I was worried about him. Just last year he had had a heart attack. I had always been the one to take care of him, he didn't even know how to cook. I was – I am—scared out of my mind that something will happen to him and I will be half way across the country. But, of course, Charlie wouldn't let me stay in Forks to take care of him. "I had to start my own life now, go to college, make new friends, start a career and then start a family" I tried to tell him that I had plenty of time for all of that but he wouldn't have it.

So now, here I was, taking one last look at my empty room praying that Charlie would be alright. _If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself. _

"Isabella Marie Swan, get a move on, you're going to miss your flight!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to streak down my face.

Turning on my heel I marched out of the room with my small carry-on bag which held my iPod, some of my favorite books, my toothbrush, a sweater, my digital camera and some pictures of me and my best friend, Angela Weber. I also had my laptop but it wouldn't fit in the bag.

"I'm coming Charlie," I yelled as I made my way slowly down the stairs, concentrating hard on not tripping, the last thing I needed on my first day was a trip to the emergency room.

Of course today wasn't actually the first day of classes. Today was just the day that I get settled into my dorm room and meet my roommate. I groaned a little. Since I had been late in applying to Dartmouth all of the regular dorm rooms were already taken, leaving only the co-eds. I hoped to God that by some miracle I would have a girl roommate despite being in the co-ed region. _Knowing my luck though I will probably end up with some perverted frat boy, or maybe a geek who has never even talked to any girl besides his grandmother. _I shivered; I can already imagine the wheezy laugh.

I stepped outside, the sun was glaring in my face. It was one of those rare sunny days here in Forks. As much as I hated to admit it I would miss the rain. When Charlie and I first moved here, I despised anything wet and cold, but after living here for ten years it sort of grew on me.

I sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Charlie was already sitting in the cruiser waiting for me. I wish he would let me drive my truck, but he wanted to come with me and the roar that my truck made annoyed him.

I gave my old, red monster of a truck one last pat and walked over to the cruiser, throwing my bag and laptop in the back.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Charlie grinned at me, his eyes full of pride, he had been so glad when I got into Dartmouth; he even paid the fine for the late application for me. He would never admit it, but he had been worried that no college would take me since I was applying so late in the game.

"As ready as I'll ever be dad," I gave him a small reluctant smile and started staring out my window. The cruiser roared to life and Charlie backed out of the driveway.

"Put your seatbelt on Bella, it is the law you know." I laughed sometimes my dad was like a walking safety commercial. "Look both ways before you cross the street," and "never, ever drink and drive." It was sort of annoying at times to grow up with a police _chief _for a dad, especially when he threatened your prom date, "one wrong move and I will have you arrested, _Mike._" But mostly it was kind of fun, especially when he let me play with the sirens on the cruiser. It was so hilarious to watch people jump ten feet in the air when I siren goes off right behind them.

"Of course dad," I reached over and pulled my seatbelt on. "Safety first, right?"

"Always," he said with a grin.

After about a half hour, we pulled into the airport at Port Angeles.

"Be quick Bella, it's already seven thirty, your plane leaves at eight." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, only _half an hour _to get out of the car and board the plane, no time _at all. _

"Right dad," I jumped out of the car, opening the back door to get my laptop and carry-on. Charlie popped the trunk open and had my luggage out before I could blink.

He walked briskly toward the airport, dragging two suitcases behind him. (Most of my stuff had been delivered to my dorm already through UPS.)

I ran after him, catching up after a few seconds and tried to take one of the suitcases from him.

"I got it Bella, just keep walking." I growled slightly and pulled on the handle harder, "I have it! Now go ahead and give the attendant your ticket, I'll take care of your luggage."

"Fine!" I ran to the door and opened it, stomping my feet all the way I walked over to the attendant behind the counter and gave her my ticket. "My dad will be here in a few minutes with my luggage." I smiled at her, she was sort of pretty and she looked very nice.

"Okay, your plane is through that door, it's already boarding just go through security and then show your ticket to that man there," she pointed out an old man in a wheelchair who was twirling his thumbs and staring into space in front of a large archway. "Have a nice flight." I looked back at her noticing her name tag for the first time, _Gianna, _it said.

"Thanks Gianna," I looked back toward the door to see my dad waltzing in with my suitcases. He walked over to a counter and handed them the bags. I watched as they searched them for a few seconds and then put them in a pile.

I turned and walked to security. The man there searched my bag and laptop case and then poked and prodded me with a metal detector.

When he was done I grabbed my stuff and walked away, yelling a thank you over my shoulder. The man just grunted. I don't know what it was about him, but that man creeped me out, maybe it was just because he was so big and unfriendly. He hadn't said one thing to me the entire time he was searching me.

I picked up the pace and practically sprinted over to the man in the wheelchair.

"Hello, I'm Billy, may I see your ticket please." The man gave me a smile, his eyes full of kindness. I had to smile back, something about this man made me feel safe.

"Of course," I handed him my ticket and as he looked down at it I added, "I'm Bella by the way." He looked up, giving me my ticket back.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Bella, I hope you have a safe trip." He smiled and ushered me through the hallway.

"Thank you," I looked back at my dad who was standing next to the security guard looking slightly disgruntled. I started to turn to say goodbye to him, but Billy put a hand on my arm.

"Your plane is leaving in a few minutes, you have to get on now, if you don't want to miss it." He smiled sadly as my heart jumped. I was going to get to say good bye to Charlie. I looked back up at him and waved sadly, trying to communicate with my eyes that I had to go and I wasn't just blowing him off. He waved back, a sad smile on his face.

"Bye, Bella," he mouthed, "I love you." I smiled and repeated the phrase back to him. The tears finally escaping their cages in my eyes, I looked away quickly and wiped my eyes. Walking into the plane quickly without looking back I vowed that no matter what happened I was going to have fun this semester. For Charlie.

**A/N I hope you liked it, if I get a good response I'll put the second chapter up tonight (I already have it written) -Abi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is!! Chapter two of Rival Roommates!! Bella's gonna meet Edward and Jacob in this chapter! (Quietly YAY)**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the taxi that had brought me to Dartmouth. That plane ride had been the longest one I had ever been on and I couldn't wait to get to my room and collapse on my bed. _I wonder if my roommate is here yet. _

"Thank you!" I called to the driver after throwing him a twenty for the five minute drive. If all taxi's cost that much here, I will definitely be taking the bus whenever I want to go anywhere.

I pulled my lone suitcase out of the trunk -- aren't the drivers supposed to do this? – and began walking towards the school . My other suitcase had "been put on the wrong plane, we will ship it to you as soon as we find it _free of charge_." The irritating looking woman had smiled when she said this as if I was supposed to be grateful that I wouldn't have to pay to have them ship the suitcase _they _lost to me.

I stomped over to the front office my mood sinking lower and lower with each step. By the time I got to the door I was stomping, my feet slapping against the floor so hard the sound echoed through the room. To make matters worse the guy behind the desk was looking at me funny. _Great, the first guy I see here thinks I'm psycho, not that I care. _

"Hello," I slid up to the pine desk smelling tuna and coffee as I did. I wrinkled my nose; I hate the smell of coffee. "I'm Isabella Swan, could I get my dorm number and key please?" I tried to sound polite, but I failed miserably because at that second this guy was literally staring at my chest. I blushed looking away from him to see if there was anyone else I could talk to. There wasn't.

I narrowed my eyes and barely kept from stomping my foot again in frustration. "Oi! Hello? I said. "Can I please get my dorm key!?!" I'm pretty sure I spit on the guy, but I honestly didn't care at this point.

The pervert shook his head quickly, clearing his throat, "Of course, what's your name?" He said in a voice that sounded like it was intentionally lowered. He might be trying to sound sexy but in reality he sounded like a constipated bull frog.

"Bella Swan." I snarled through my teeth. Could my day _get _any worse?

"Ah, yes. You are in room 304 with Edward Cullen," dang it so much for hoping for a girl roommate. _Edward sounds like a geek too. _"And… Jacob Black." I froze.

"Wait, what? Back up, why do I have two roommates?" Whoever is responsible for this is going to be murdered in their sleep. Tonight.

"Well, Jacob and Edward were roommates last year so they probably just squeezed you in with them when they ran out of rooms." If one more thing goes wrong I am going back to Forks faster than Dorothy can click her heels. "Oh and by the way, Jake and Edward _hate _each other." The pervert smirked. Apparently, he thought this was _funny. _"But, you know my room is right down the hall from you, so if you ever get fed up with them, you are welcome to come and sleep with me."

"In your fucking dreams, pervert." I said as I snatched my key off the desk and stomped away as fast as I could without tripping.

_300, 301, 302, 303… _

I walked up to my door and shoved my key in with so much force it almost broke. When I opened the door I was relieved to see that the room was empty of any other people. _I really need to calm down before I meet Edward and Jacob or I won't make a very good impression. _

The boxes that had been delivered here before I came were sitting in the corner next to the bed closet to the window. I dragged my suitcase to the side of the bed and collapsed, not even bothering to take in the rest of my surroundings. _All I need is a nice, long nap… _and with that thought, I fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_You do not get that bed! We agreed to keep the same beds we had last year remember, dog?"_

"_That was before I knew she was our new roommate, I want __**that **__bed now." _

"_Why so you can fondle her while she sleeps you senseless pervert? We each keep the bed we have and that's it, no more arguments! You're going to wake her up with your screaming!"_

I groaned and rolled over. Charlie must have left the TV on again last night. I was always waking up to the nonsense that thing made.

Opening my eyes, I looked around to see two guys standing at the foot of my bed. "What the hell!?! Who are you?" I screamed, falling off my bed in my panic. That's when I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I looked around at the small space. There were three twin beds lining the wall. The one I had been on was next to the window which looked out on a courtyard which was currently void of people.

_Where am I? Did I sleepwalk into someone else's house? _ I was well-known for sleep talking but never sleep walking. _Oh, terrific what a great way to start college with a new annoying sleeping habit. _Wait… college… Oh snap!

The handsome bronze haired boy cleared his throat, "Well, I'm Edward Cullen, your roommate." He smiled, the simple action taking my breath away. He was more than gorgeous, he was inhuman. His green eyes caught mine and wouldn't let go. I felt myself begin to get lost in their depth. This boy was amazing.

The other russet boy stepped in front of Edward, breaking my trance. "And I am Jacob Black, your other roommate." Before I could say or do anything, he swept me into a warm hug. I laughed as he swung me around, off my bed.

When he finally put me down, I patted my hair to make sure it wasn't a complete mess. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you two." My eyes made their way back to Edward, who was scowling out the window for some reason. "Would either of you be interested in showing me around the school? I'd like to get to know the campus before classes start." I looked pointedly at Edward, hoping he would volunteer first. Unfortunately just as Edward opened his mouth, Jacob agreed.

"I'd love to show you around Bella! I know this campus inside and out already so it's really no problem." Jacob's smile was so huge I couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious. At the same time there was still a part of me that wished Edward had spoken up first.

"Actually Jacob, don't you have that _mandatory _student council meeting you have to go to?" Edward's eyes sparkled and he winked at me, before turning to Jacob with his eyebrows raised.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Bella, would it be okay if I showed you around later after this meeting? I'm student vice president so I have to be there." Jacob looked at me hopefully. I almost wanted to say I'd wait but then I remembered Edward and knew that I really wanted to go with him.

"I'd really like to go now, but thanks Jake. Edward, can you show me?" I tore my eyes away from the dejected boy to look at those startling green eyes again.

"I'd be honored Bella. We can start with the cafeteria. I'm sure you're hungry after that long plane ride." He smiled and held out his arm for me to take.

"I'm absolutely starving!" I grinned back and walked out of the room with the beautiful man on my arm, not looking back once.

Maybe Dartmouth won't be _that _bad. 

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Special thanks to Bitemeplease235 for beta reading the chapter!**


	3. discontinued

This story has been discontinued until further notice, if anyone wants to pick up the story where I left off please contact me so that I can inform the other readers where to read the rest of the story.

-Abi


End file.
